


Perfection: An Eye to Behold

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection comes in many forms. For Ivan and Alfred, perfection was defined differently. To be forever or to be fleeting, to be flawless or to be flawed. Whatever the definition, they were just happy to be together, no matter short their meetings were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection: An Eye to Behold

**Perfection: An Eye to Behold**

Starry sky above, soft crickets chirping, the sound of the river trickling behind them - This was a paradise in Hell. A wonderful escape from the horrors that Alfred struggled through - only to see the very face of Heaven greet him at that oasis.

Him. Ivan.

Skin the color of a polished white opal and just as smooth, snowy hair that Alfred called silk, the grace and dignity of a figure skater, poise of a ballet dancer, body of a god - that was Ivan. Perfection in every breath, beauty in every step and a living reminder of miracles.

Perfection, he was Alfred’s definition - flawless beauty made perfection.

Slow steps, they took slow steps at first. Just like in learning how to dance. Slow steps until they both know the lines and could make up their own. Soft hands in each other’s pair, even slower breaths that they seemingly took together.

It was all like a dream really. Time seemed to stand still, nothing else mattered. Nothing else would ever stand up to the wonderful sense of peace in this moment.

In moments like this, Alfred felt special. He felt wanted, felt needed, like he belonged somewhere - like this person actually valued him more than a number in their class or a body to do their menial labor.

And in this oasis was the sole reason - the the handsome and breathing work of art that had stolen more his heart, but had taken over his dreams as well.

They would dance for hours, nothing but waltz to the sound of the nature around them, nothing but nature and peace, feel nothing of the world outside, only the love that enveloped them.

Alfred was in love. He liked to think that Ivan was too, even if he had never said it. He never spoke but his eyes told stories. Beautiful tragedies, ugly truths, and sweet words of wisdom. But the stories in violet orbs when Alfred’s reflection passed - those were the best.

They looked so happy.

Alfred thought he was happy.

So he was happy for him too.

They could be happy so long - Alfred would have to leave eventually to go back into the ‘real world’ and Ivan would be left behind. Left behind - but not for long, just repeatedly. But perfection always endured such trials of faith. That was what made it stronger, made it appreciate the days of sunshine more before the storm.

Perfection never lasted - but it could leave a good impression.

:::

It was one night that Ivan was enjoying the water, lying himself on the bank as he watched over Alfred sleep. He cocked his head, the only sound the sound of the water rustling briefly, wet hair shifting over his skin and Alfred hiccuping in his sleep.

Him. Alfred.

Hyacinth eyes passed over the blond’s form, taking in every detail and committing it to memory. From the slight overgrown bangs over the young man’s forehead ( bangs used to hide slight acne problems he had found), to his slight bumped nose ( a bump gained from an accident in junior league baseball), to slight plump lips and a face that had yet to lose its baby fat. Long legs though Alfred never ran with them, wide feet from walking in sand all throughout his child years, a slight gap in his two front teeth that he would always complain would never go away.

Perfection, a flawed makeup made a perfect individual.

Ivan’s gaze softened, enjoying the coolness of the water, whilst also enjoying the sight before him. Alfred sleeping - actually sleeping - it made Ivan happy.

Alfred always looked so happy here but it took him so long to get to this place. So long, Ivan grew lonely in his absence. No one else came - no one else ever had, but Alfred was special. He found it on his own, he had found Ivan and stolen his heart from the very start.

He was so bright. So perfect. So … there weren’t enough words to describe the blond in Ivan’s mind. He truly did love the younger.

He reached out slowly, almost hesitantly to take Alfred’s hand. It was slightly rough, nothing like his own which thought were too soft, they were perfect. Perfect for Alfred - perfect for Ivan to hold.

_Perfect_ , he thought. He would treasure his little perfection - treasure it every time it came back to him, treasure his perfection until it withered away in his hands.

But perfection would never truly wilt for perfection never truly died, it lives on in the minds of those who had witnessed its ingenuity and beauty. Living on forever and never truly dying, always existing.

Perfection would never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr drabble that I enjoyed, I didn't play with this AU as much as the others but I'm still mostly satisfied with it.


End file.
